The purpose of this project is to assess temperament of infants after birth and again at 4-8 months of age, and to examine the relation of temperament to child-rearing patterns which emerge in the mothers. It is hypothesized that difficult temperament (colicky, irregular, intense, distractible, or withdrawn, etc.) will shape and have a relationship to the pattern of child-rearing, especially in a more static cultural setting.